A Pocketful of Drabbles
by mistress meo
Summary: This is where I'll store all my Drabbles. I'm rating it as M for mature even though right now, they're probably not worth that strong a rating. But future drabbles might be. There's romancehumor and some angst.Enjoy.
1. I Hate Everything About You

Title: I Hate Everything About You

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Rating: R (implied)

In response to Songfic challenge hosted by dmhgldws

She loves him and he knows it. She was stupid enough to blurt it out one day, screamed it at him actually. For a moment he just stood there, shocked. But then, the moment passed and his trademark smirk formed on his lips. Being an opportunist, he took full advantage of her situation. A deal was struck. And though she knew it was wrong, out of pure weakness, she agreed. It was a deal made with the devil, but she didn't care. She was going to get something out of it too. Unfortunately, right now, she couldn't remember what that was supposed to be.

Not love. Never love.

He was still there. Lying on her bed, sleeping. Spent. Empty potion bottles were scattered around the room. He always liked to try a few new ones during a night with old standbys.

Why she allows this to continue is beyond her. She stands at the window looking into the night sky trying to find the answer.

Those slate grey eyes that always look through her to find someone else staring back at him. She keeps saying that whoever he sees doesn't matter; it's who _she_ sees that counts. But that's a lie. Who he sees _does_ matter, but she's not allowed to tell him that. If this were to continue, she would always see him from behind someone else's eyes, while the real Hermione was stuck inside the shell she wore…just to be with him. She hated what he made her do, but she willingly suffered through it…for it allowed her to be with him.

She hears rustling behind her, then the small clink of glass hitting glass, and she knows. In a moment, he's standing behind her.

Still staring into the night she says, "We're done here, Malfoy. Please get dressed and go."

"You don't want me to leave, you want to keep playing. Besides…I'm ready to go again."

A shiver of expectancy runs down her spine. She slowly reaches behind her and tries to feel how ready he is, but he immediately pulls away.

"Come now Granger, you know the rules. No touching until you drink the potion."

She sighs and lowers her head, searching her heart for the right thing to do. She needs to turn away from him, continuing this will only destroy her.

"Tell me, who would you like to be this time?"

The answer rolls from her lips so quickly, it's as if her mind had no say in her decision. "It doesn't matter…as long as it's not me."

It was the same answer she gave him all night…every night. The answer he always expected

A knowing smile spreads across his face.

He reaches around and offers her the bottle.

She takes the potion. A lone tear streaks down her cheek as she prepares to become someone else…again.

As she feels herself change, Malfoy's strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"That's a good girl."


	2. The Choice

Title: The Choice

Word Count: 494

Rating: PG (I guess, maybe G)

Other Characters/ship: none

Warnings: none

Beta read

The Choice

He sat in the corner watching as the women attended her. No matter how close her got to her, he would always be an observer when it came to this. He could offer no real help for this task. She knew what she wanted, he was just there in case she needed him.

She turned around completely in front of the mirror, then stared at her reflection, unsure of the decision. "No." He heard her say from where he sat. "It's just not right."

He smiled to himself and continued to gaze at the witch before him. She had grown into an extraordinarily beautiful woman. And he would be forever grateful that she was his.

A little while later, the women came at her again with another offering. She took it and held it against her. Then immediately gave it back to them. "Not this one either." Malfoy watched with an inner pride. He had to admire the witch standing in front of him. She wouldn't be forced into something she clearly didn't want.

Again, the women came at her, declaring that there must be something that would suit her. She'd tried one, then another and another. At last, she looked over her shoulder in his direction. Her eyes pleading with his, from where she stood. He didn't say a word, just slightly shook his head. No.

With a tired sigh she told them, "no. Not this one either."

After two hours of this back and forth, he'd just about had enough.

While all the women were fussing, he got up and looked at all the choices that surrounded him. '_So many to choose from. No wonder it was taking so long.'_ And then he saw it. Hidden away, almost forgotten. It was perfect. He handed it to her saying, "This is the one Granger, trust me."

She didn't think twice, just took what he gave her and swept all the other options away. In moments, she was back in front of the mirror. He could not describe in words just how amazing she looked. The shade of white was magnificent on her. He came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look wonderful Mrs. Malfoy."

"Not Mrs. Malfoy yet, Draco…not for another month."

"Looking at you like this, I wish our wedding was tomorrow. I told you this dress was perfect."

Hermione turned in his arms to face him. With a sly smile she said, "It is. I should've had you pick my gown months ago." She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "But Draco, our time in front of a mirror is not over for today."

He pulled her closer and whispered, "as long as I'm spending time with you, it doesn't matter where we are." Then bent and kissed her long and soft. "I love you, Granger."

"I love you too, Malfoy…now pick a new set of dress robes so we can get out of here."


	3. Steam

Title:Flustered

Word Count:484

Genre: light smutty goodness

Rating: PG-ish

Other characters/ship: none

Warnings: a nice slow build

The two worked in silence for about an hour, each concentrating on doing their own extra credit potion. Picking up her next ingredient, Hermione caught a glimpse of Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. When he first came in, he had taken off his tie and robe. But now she noticed he had a few buttons open on his shirt and he was currently rolling up his sleeves.

Standing over the boiling cauldron, he ran his fingers through his hair pulling it out of his eyes. He needed to get this potion right. Just a few more extra points in class and he would have a better grade than the Gryffindor princess to his left. After tossing in a few more ingredients, he felt as if he was being watched. A quick glance in Granger's direction confirmed it.

"Stop staring, Granger."

"I am _not_ staring," she declared as she tossed in the ingredient she was holding. The potion let out a puff smoke on contact and boiled a little higher in the pot.

"Yes you were…and it won't do you any good. Snape gave us different potions to brew so looking at mine won't help you."

"I wasn't starting at the potion."

He turned to face her, smirk firmly planted on his face, "oh, so you were staring at me then?"

"I…no…of course not," she said a little flustered at being caught staring. She quickly threw in another handful of ingredients.

As soon as they hit the potion, things started heating up, quite literally. The potion boiled so wildly she jumped away to avoid being burned…stumbling right into Malfoy and knocking them to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs with Hermione landing on top.

"Really, Granger. Blow up the entire potions lab, why don't you."

"I'm sorry, I…I guess my mind was elsewhere."

"What have you done? It's hotter than hell in here." In just a minute, the classroom looked and felt like a sauna. Warm steam filled the entire room.

"I don't know," she said trying collect herself and get up. "You had me so flustered, I'm not exactly sure what ingredients I had in my hand."

He took hold of her now damp hair and pulled it up off her neck. His eyes darkened. "Flustered, huh? And what about now?" He leaned forward and blew lightly on her hot neck. A cool shiver ran up her spine.

"I…well…"

He suddenly flipped them so he was on top. "How about now Granger? Still flustered?"

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I…don't…"

He lowered his head. "And now?" he asked brushing the question against her lips.

"No," she whispered.

"Good," he whispered back. "I'd rather have you completely aware of what you're doing."

And as the steam covered them in a warm blanket he took her mouth and kissed her for all he was worth.


	4. A Wedding with a Twist

Title: A Wedding With a Twist

Word Count: 494

Genre: gratuitous smut with a dash of humor

Rating: R for some quick lovin'

Other characters/ship: Neville and Pansy – improbable yes, but come on…give it a read.

Warnings: none

"Finally! I've been waiting forever."

Hermione casually walked over to him and began untying his tie. "I saw you come in here five minutes ago…somebody's clearly impatient."

Draco gave her a quick kiss then firmly turned her so that he could start undoing the buttons down her back. "Well, it felt like forever." Hermione gave an anticipating sigh.

"The plan was to meet at midnight, not during the party." She turned her head and with a smirk said, "you want me…bad."

"Of course I do. Blasted buttons. Why did you have to pick a gown with so many buttons?"

"Because my groom liked it…and so do I. Don't you think I look lovely in it?"

"I think you'd look more lovely _out_ of it. There. Buttons are done." He slowly pushed the sleeves off her shoulders and down her arms kissing her neck as he did so. The wedding dress pooled at her feet and Hermione turned to help him out of his trousers.

"And how is your groom? What's he doing while you're here with me?" Now that Draco's trousers were off, she took him in hand to get him ready, which didn't take much effort since Draco was hard as soon as she walked in the door. He moaned in appreciation and kissed her passionately.

When they came apart Hermione panted her answer, "I suspect he's doing your wife. I saw Pansy drag him off about twenty minutes ago, right after we cut the cake. He's probably got Pansy bent over a couch and on her way back from happy town…which means we'll have to hurry…I'll be missed."

"Let Longbottom rejoin the guests first. I think its only fair that we get _at least_ the twenty minutes he got with _my_ wife. And besides, how much longer can they be?"

"You'd be surprised. Neville is fantastic about taking his time with a woman."

"You mean you and he…?"

"Of course."

Draco almost looked hurt. "But…"

"Oh, like you and Pansy haven't. Besides, I can't count on you to always be readily available, and I wanted to make sure Neville and I would...get along."

Draco growled deep in his throat, lifted her up and backed her into the wall. "I'm always readily available for you." And with that, he took her. Hard and fast up against the cloak room wall.

When they finished and were quite content for the time being, Draco helped Hermione back into her gown and both made sure they were presentable enough to face the guests at the reception.

He kissed her softly and whispered, "congratulations Mrs. Longbottom."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"See you at midnight then?"

"Absolutely. And make sure you congratulate Neville…he was man enough to congratulate you and Pansy at your wedding a few weeks ago."

"Yes, my love."

Hermione left the cloakroom first. Draco followed a few minutes later and found Pansy. They would have to dance at least one dance along side the 'happy couple'.


	5. Hide and Seek

♥ a drabble with a prompt of **your choice** that is **exactly three hundred words** in length and contains **no dialogue**.

**Please include this in header with your submissions: **

**Title: Hide and Seek**

**Word Count: 300**

**Genre: drama perhaps, with a smidge of angst**

**Prompt (my own): A kiss that came out of nowhere**

**Rating: PG**

**Other characters/ship: none**

**Warnings: none**

He found her hiding behind a tree. She had been running from him for over an hour. Every time he thought he'd found her, she managed to outwit him.

But now his prey was just yards in front of him. He had her. Hermione was looking in the direction she came from. Draco was behind his own tree, further into the forest. She didn't even spare a glance in his direction.

He slowly stepped out from behind his tree and stalked forward. Without a sound, he came to stand directly behind her. Draco reached out with his quick seeker reflexes and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. Hermione let out a startled shriek and tensed in his grasp.

He turned her quickly in his arms and backed her against the tree. Cool grey eyes locked with warm chocolate ones. A slow 'I have you now' smirk formed on his lips. But then suddenly, to his surprise, she kissed him.

There was no thought. There was no plan. It was the first thing that popped into her head that might throw him so off kilter that she might be able to escape him.

She put everything she had into it. Tongue, teeth, moans and groans. Without thought of consequence, he matched everything she gave and punctuated it with his own throaty growls. He pushed hard against her and heat instantly rushed to her private places. She clutched at him and pulled him closer. When she reluctantly pulled away, shock was plastered all over his face. Shock at what she had done and shock at what he now wanted to do to her.

She ran quickly into the darkness disappearing once again, leaving him standing alone.

He sighed.

The dark lord would not be pleased he allowed her escape.


	6. Promise

I started this one probably a year or two ago. I was going to develop it into a one shot, but I've been into these drabbles lately so I've decided to leave it as is because I think it stands quite nicely on it's own. Just this evening I tweaked it a bit and evened it out at 250 words.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Title: Promise

Word count: 250

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Just playing with them for my own evil enjoyment.

Warning: character death

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He was on the other side of the field when he saw him. Draco had just witnessed Moody kill his mother. He had turned away feeling sick to his stomach when he saw Lucius pointing his wand at a small figure. He didn't think, he just ran towards them. As he came to a halt some five yards behind his father, he saw that it was Granger his father held at wand-point. She just stood there like a dear caught in lantern-light. Lucius had disarmed her and he was taunting her. He always liked to do that before a kill.

Neither one saw him coming. With all the strength he had left, he tackled Lucius from behind. Hermione screamed. Harry and Ron immediately ran towards the scene. Lucius rolled out from under Draco and scrambled for his wand. But Draco was quicker. He instantly had his wand pointed at his father's heart.

"You'll never do it, boy."

Harry and Ron stopped at Hermione's side just in time to hear Draco say "goodbye father" and cast the killing curse. There was a bright green light. Hermione collapsed into Harry's arms. The two looked at Draco in shock.

"Never doubt my loyalty to the cause or my love for her again." Then Draco picked up Hermione and carried her away from the battlefield and into the Dark Forest where he would hold her until she woke. He vowed to always protect his wife and it was a promise he would never break.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was pointed out by Shewhodanceswithdragons that the light should have been green not red. What was I thinking? It's been so edited. Thank you.


	7. 12 Days of Christmas

Just playing a little bit with the 12 Days of Christmas. Perhaps it's been done before, but I don't recall seeing it anywhere. Anyway, I own nothing. Not the original song or any of the characters/references from Harry Potter.

Just didn't really feel like working today.

Putting it with my drabbles because I don't really do any song-fics. And it's not really a song-fic. It's more like a parody. Enjoy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

On the first day of Christmas,  my true love sent to me

Draco in a pear tree.

On the second day of Christmas,  my true love sent to me

Two hippogriffs,

And Draco in a pear tree.

On the third day of Christmas,  my true love sent to me

Three French Veelas,

Two hippogriffs,

And Draco in a pear tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas,  my true love sent to me

Four hooting owls,

Three French Veelas,

Two hippogriffs,

And Draco in a pear tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas,  my true love sent to me

Five golden snitches,

Four hooting owls,

Three French Veelas,

Two hippogriffs,

And Draco in a pear tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas,  my true love sent to me

Six dragons hatching,

Five golden snitches,

Four hooting owls,

Three French Veelas,

Two hippogriffs,

And Draco in a pear tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas,  my true love sent to me

Seven mermaids swimming,

Six dragons hatching,

Five golden snitches,

Four hooting owls,

Three French Veelas,

Two hippogriffs,

And Draco in a pear tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas,  my true love sent to me

Eight magic potions,

Seven mermaids swimming,

Six dragons hatching,

Five golden snitches,

Four hooting owls,

Three French Veelas,

Two hippogriffs,

And Draco in a pear tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas,  my true love sent to me

Nine Weasleys laughing,

Eight magic potions,

Seven mermaids swimming,

Six dragons hatching,

Five golden snitches,

Four hooting owls,

Three French Veelas,

Two hippogriffs,

And Draco in a pear tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas,  my true love sent to me

Ten aurors fighting,

Nine Weasleys laughing,

Eight magic potions,

Seven mermaids swimming,

Six dragons hatching,

Five golden snitches,

Four hooting owls,

Three French Veelas,

Two hippogriffs,

And Draco in a pear tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  my true love sent to me

Eleven pumpkin pasties,

Ten aurors fighting,

Nine Weasleys laughing,

Eight magic potions,

Seven mermaids swimming,

Six dragons hatching,

Five golden snitches,

Four hooting owls,

Three French Veelas,

Two hippogriffs,

And Draco in a pear tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  my true love sent to me

Twelve Cornish pixies,

Eleven pumpkin pasties,

Ten aurors fighting,

Nine Weasleys laughing,

Eight magic potions,

Seven mermaids swimming,

Six dragons hatching,

Five golden snitches,

Four hooting owls,

Three French Veelas,

Two hippogriffs,

And Draco in a pear tree.


End file.
